The Gawd of MarySue
by Nikki1212
Summary: Are you ready for a vomit inducing story? Can you handle 38 chapters of bad grammar, the all-mighty powerful original characters, and the character bashing? Read at your own risk! "She can take down a Kage with a flick of her wrist!"
1. Strong Intro

**Well, this story is as Mary-Sue as they come! I wrote this when I was in the 7****th**** grade and wanted to share with you guys how horrendous it was! Haha, it's just bad! I will not change anything besides spelling. The grammar will stay the same, and so will the chapter lengths!**

**THIS IS NOT A LEGITIMATE FIC!**** I posted it for shits and giggles. **

**You will see in this story:**

**- Original characters paired with Naruto Characters**

**- Horrible Grammar**

**- Some immature Ino and Hinata bashing**

**- Mary-Sue OCs with English names**

**- A scattered plot**

**- Crude humor**

**- Idiotic violence**

**- Mature Language**

**- VERY short chapters**

**Ridiculous Original Character Profiles: **

_**Main Character**_**: Frost/Vixen/Genevieve (LOL)**

_**- Height:**_** 5 feet 8 inches**

_**- Hair color:**_** Light Blue**

_**- Age:**_** 13 /14**

_**- Eye Color: **_** Cobalt Blue**

_**- Bio:**_** Frost/Vixen/Genevieve massacred entire clan and has a bloodline limit called the Sengan. She is a frosty, unemotional bitch. She is a half fox demon raised by humans and adores violence. Her elemental ability is Ice.**

_**- Paired With:**_** Naruto/Kyuubi **

_**Secondary Character:**_** Vapor Mizu Kidahu (Kidahu Mizu Vapor)**

_**- Height: **_**5 feet 5 inches**

_**- Hair Color:**_** Turquois Blue**

_**- Age: **_**13**

_**- Eye Color:**_** Light Blue**

_**- Bio:**_** ? **

_**- Paired With:**_** Neji**

_**Secondary Character:**_** Flare Eskudo (Eskudo Flare)**

_**- Height: **_** 5 feet 3 inches**

_**- Hair Color:**_** Orange, Yellow, Red**

_**- Age:**_** 13**

_**- Eye Color:**_** Red**

_**- Bio:**_** Controls Fire and travels with the Sabaku Siblings, has a past history with Vapor.**

_**- Paired With:**_** Gaara**

_**Secondary Character: **_**Kurai**

_**- Height: **_**5 feet 4 inches**

_**- Hair Color:**_** Brown**

_**- Eye Color:**_** Green**

_**- Age:**_** 13**

_**- Bio:**_** Travels with Vapor and Airo. Loathes Airo. Weapons of choice are two Glocks strapped to her thighs. (Yeah, I dunno.)**

_**Secondary Character: **_**Airo**

_**- Height:**_** 5 feet 5 inches**

_**- Hair Color:**_** Blonde**

_**- Eye Color:**_** Blue**

_**- Age:**_** 13**

_**- Bio:**_** Travels with Kurai and Vapor. Is extremely annoying and enjoys playing pranks on others. He is absent for a majority of this fic!**

_**Secondary Character: **_**Ryuu**

_**- Height: **_**5 feet 9 inches**

_**- Hair Color:**_** Red and Black**

_**- Eye Color:**_** Blue**

_**- Age:**_** 16**

_**- Bio:**_** Has a past history with main character**

_**LINKS TO ART DEPICTING THESE CHARACTERS WILL BE ON MY PROFILE**_

_**TITLE: Strong**_

_**SUMMARY: **_**She was weak, but now she is strong. But she is weakening again, and that cannot be allowed. **

**Chapters: 38**

**THIS STORY WILL BE COPIED WORD FOR WORD!**

_I vow to never write something like this ever again… _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto, never will. Just own these idiot characters! **

**Warning: Mary-Sue Overdose! **

"Mary-Sue" = Dialogue

_Mary-Sue_ = Thought

_**Mary-Sue **_= Other voices found in mind

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Don't leave me here! I thought you loved me!" cried a 5 year old blue haired girl.<p>

"I would never love a monster like you! You're a demon!" yelled a white haired woman, "You killed Kito-kun!"

The little girl was locked in a cage with chains around her ankles. She could feel the hateful glares that were directed at her.

_Why do they hate me?_ She thought, _It's always like this! I walk into a crowd and I get these bad looks. I didn't even kill Kito!_ _All I remember is getting angry at him for saying I don't belong here!_

It's true. She didn't know what happened.

"But I didn't do it!" she yelled at her mother. She then looked at a navy-haired man.

"Daddy! You believe me! Right?" she asked him hopefully. He looked away from her.

"You are not my daughter. You are a demon that deserves to die!"

The little girl was shocked.

_Why? _She thought.

"Why do you hate me! What did I ever do to you?" she screamed as she looked into the crowd. Not one sympathetic look was thrown her way. Her father turned to her and told her in a monotone voice,

"You were born."

By now she was crying. Her father pulled out his sword. She was about to beg for her life when a voice stopped her.

_**Kill them.**_

She stopped crying and looked around. Not about to get an earlier death, she yelled in her mind, _WHO'S THERE?_

When no one answered her, she paid attention to the outside world. With new energy, she stood up and grabbed the blade just as it was coming down on her neck. The crowd gasped as the blood running down her arms turned into red ice. Her eyes turned crimson red, her canines grew an inch, her nails grew into 2 inch claws, she grew a tail and fox ears. Her senses were increased tenfold. The people were not afraid of the changes but of the cold look in her eyes. When she turned her head to look at them, she had a sadistic grin.

"I don't think I should die. I think you should!"

When she talked to them, her voice was deeper and rough. Unlike her voice from before which was sweet and smooth. Some of the younger children trembled under her icy gaze. Many tried fleeing but could not because they were paralyzed with fear.

That night, screams of pain and terror filled the once peaceful village.

**OoOo**

A 13 year old girl woke from her slumber with a start. She was breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat.

_That dream again. More like a memory. I still remember it like it was yesterday. The screams of pain and horror. The smell of blood and death. Oh how I loved it! What was it? Eight years ago?_ She sighed.

"I haven't had a fight like the one I had with my father for eight years. Even then he still wasn't much of a challenge." She thought aloud. She looked up at the sky, _From the position of the sun, it's probably noon; 1 or 2 o'clock. _

Just then, she heard several voices and picked up some chakra signatures. She was glad she masked her chakra beforehand.

_Actually, I don't even think I have to mask my chakra since my body does it on its own._ She thought. She took out a kunai and readjusted her katana on her back and her mask. After the transformation, the changes became permanent. She tried hiding the changes under a genjutsu but it couldn't hide everything. Her eyes went back to their normal cobalt blue color, her ears were normal, she had no tail, her nails were shorter, but the genjutsu could hide so much without being detected. Her fangs were left the same. So she carefully filed them short. That was what the mask was for, to hide her fangs and to make sure her icy breath didn't show. That was another thing. She controlled ice. She taught herself everything she knew. From the Akatsuki's Leader Pein's secrets to the Leaf Village's Hyuuga Clan Gentle Fist taijutsu style and their forbidden scroll. She always had a way of knowing without going there. Part of a bloodline ability only she had. The ability to see all and copy every bloodline ability.

Now she was hiding behind a tree several trees away trying to see if any of them were worth being cautious. She detected sixteen chakra signatures.

_Three jonin, one ANBU, and 12 genin, _she thought as she scanned all of them. Her eyes stopped on one genin. He was shorter than the rest and seemed to have a lot of energy. She activated the Hyuuga Clan's Byakuugan and looked at his chakra. Because her eyes were different, she could see any hidden chakra. She detected a massive amount of chakra in the boy's body in the location of the stomach.

_Hmm, a jinchuuriki. Wow! Never thought I would meet one, _she was interested now if she wasn't before.

**OoOo**

"Naruto! You idiot!" yelled Ino, "You got mud on my shoes!"

The rest of the group looked at her in disbelief.

"Ino, you're a shinobi. Your shoes are going to get dirty anyways! If you still care, you can always clean them." Lectured Sakura.

"Sakura is right Ino. You shouldn't care about that." Asuma told her.

"B-but, they're neeeew!" she whined.

"Boo-hoo," said Naruto. "Get over it."

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! Carry me!" she pleaded.

"No." Sasuke told her.

**OoOo**

The blue haired girl really found that blond girl's voice annoyingly high pitched. With her superb hearing, she could hear it from where she was. Deciding not to wait any longer, she jumped in front of the group.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The group was surprised when a girl with a mask jumped in front of them. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that stopped mid thigh, her shoes were flat and easy to move in. They looked like boots. Her hair was long with two different colors, light blue blended in with dark blue. She had fishnets under the jumpsuit and a black belt that hung off her hips.<p>

Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai immediately took defensive positions. The genin were confused and just stood there looking around. Neji activated his Byakuugan and looked at the girl's chakra.

_She has little chakra. She will be easy to defeat_, Neji thought with a smirk.

Kakshi looked at the genin.

"Don't underestimate her, she's stronger than the Hokage."

The others gasped while Sasuke glared. _Stronger, eh? Maybe she's worth a challenge, _he thought.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto ready to fight her.

"I'm not here to fight." She responded. She examined all of them. _I'm sorry to think this, but they're all so weak! Maybe the Copy-Cat can be worth my while._

"Why do you take such caution? I'm only a thirteen year old girl!" she asked.

"Cut the crap! We know who you are!" yelled Kurenai.

"You do?" she was honestly confused. How did they know her?

"You are the Demoness. A SS-Class shinobi, can take down a Kage with a flick of her wrist, and every village wants you to join them." Asuma told her.

She sighed and mumbled, "Geez, the name they came up with this time. First The Reaper, now The Demoness? My god." She looked at Asuma and said, "My name is not the Demoness, it is—"

She was cut off by an annoying voice. _Oh God no! Not her!_

"We don't care who you are!" yelled Ino, "You are probably weak and a burden to your team and your mission!"

The girl's eyes flashed red for a second then turned blue.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" she said hotly.

Shikamaru pulled Ino aside and told her, "Ino, you better shut that big mouth of yours! You could get us all killed!"

Ino scoffed. "Killed? Yeah, right."

Shikamaru glared at her, "Ino, I'm serious. Watch what you say."

She walked away and muttered a 'whatever'. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome woman."

When they came back, the stranger glared at Ino and thought, _If I get pissed off at this village, this whore will be the first person I kill. A slow, painful death._

The air around her was filled with killing intent which caused the shinobi to back off and the girls to tremble in fear. Naruto couldn't help but feel that this girl had something in common with him.

_**She has more things in common than you think, **_spoke the Kyuubi. Naruto mentally sighed, _Oh, it's you again. What do you mean?_

_**Just don't make her mad, kit. She is more powerful than I.**_

Naruto gasped audibly, causing Kakashi to throw him a knowing glance. Slightly trembling, Naruto asked, "What is your name?"

She smiled but it was not noticeable because of the mask. _Glad to know see that one of them has manners, _she thought.

"My name is—" she was cut off by Ino. Again.

"Nobody, her name is nobody."

The girl growled and was about to say something when someone beat her to it.

"Ino-Pig! If by any chance I happen to go on a killing spree, you will be the first person I kill! Let the girl finish!" yelled Sakura. The girl turned to her and smirked though you couldn't see it.

"I think you and I are going to get along very well." She said.

Sakura smiled uneasily.

"Like I was saying, my name is—"

A rogue ninja jumped down and yelled, "PREPARE TO DIE LE—"

The girl pointed at him and yelled, "YOU SHUT UP!"

The guy shut up immediately.

"Thank you." She saw that everyone was fearfully looking at her, but kept their brave stances.

"You know," started," you don't have to have it. I can smell your fear. It smells like oranges. I love oranges." She smiled and you could see the outline of her fangs underneath the mask. She watched them with amusement dancing in her eyes.

_Look at them, _she thought_, they're practically about to piss their pants! How pathetic._

"R-really?" Asked Kiba, "C-can you really smell our fear?"

She nodded and answered, "Yes, as well as I can smell that you had a dog biscuit for breakfast."

The groupd looked at Kiba and took a giant step away from him and left Kiba standing there blushing. The girl started giggling. They looked at her confused. Her giggling turned into full blown laughter. She was laughing so hard, she was holding her sides. Sasuke was getting annoyed with this girl.

"Why are you laughing?" he glared at her.

"It gets them every time! My name is Frost by the way. What are your names?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Yuhi Kurenai."

"Might Gai."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"TenTen."

"Rock Lee. Youth shall prevail!"

"Aburame Shino."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Frost nodded, "Biscuit Boy…"

Kiba glared at her, "Not funny!"

"Yes it is! Anyways, continue!"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Yamanaka Ino. AKA prettiest kunoichi in the Leaf Village!"

Sakura coughed, "Better known as whore or pig."

Frost chuckled, Ino glared.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Frost walked up to Naruto and took his hand in her's.

"Uzumaki-san. It's an honor to meet someone as special as you. I know what you did and I did the same. Though it's kind of different!"

Naruto understood what she was talking about but the others did not. She then turned to Sasuke.

"You said your last name is Uchiha, correct?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I met an Itachi Uchiha a couple hours ago. Is he your brother?"

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was holding a kunai to her neck ready to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>This girl is so Mary-Sue it's nauseating! I was really tempted to edit out the Ino bashing but I want to keep this pathetic story word for word.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The adults started to panic.<p>

_What is that idiot doing! He's going to get us all killed!_ Kakashi thought.

Frost looked at Sasuke with a bored expression. She sighed.

"How many times do I have to sigh today? So troublesome."

Shikamaru was shocked. "Hey! You stole my words!" he yelled.

She was confused. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well, sorry."

Frost felt Sasuke apply more pressure to the kunai on her neck. Warm liquid trailed down her neck. The group gasped. She didn't even flinch. She grabbed the kunai and pushed it off her neck with one finger.

"Chill, dude." She told him.

"Where is my brother!" he yelled.

_Is he going to throw a temper tantrum? How mature, _ she thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you gotta relax." She said.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN THE MURD—"

"I SAID RELAX!" she screamed and Sasuke shut up immediately.

"Now SIT!"

Everyone sat down.

"Sasuke, you want to know about your brother. I heard about what happened and I'm sorry. You're an avenger. Am I right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Well I just made your life easier 'cause I just beat him to an inch of his life!" she shouted happily. The adults were shocked.

_She almost killed Uchiha Itachi? Impossible! _Thought Kurenai.

"Did you kill him?" he asked.

"Nope!"

"Well, then…thank you." Sasuke smiled. People were now shocked and scared. Ino wasn't shocked, she was jealous.

"OMG he smiled!" yelled Naruto.

_Kyuubi ! It's the apocalypse! _

_**Shut up you idiot! It's just a smile!**_ Kyuubi yelled.

_Yeah, but Sasuke smiled! He's emo!_

Kyuubi shrugged, _**Maybe he had some cake.**_

_Cake? Why cake?_

_**Cake cures emo.**_

Naruto sweat-dropped.

Frost walked up to Neji.

"You're a Hyuuga, right?" she asked. Neji nodded.

"You have it don't you?" she sadly asked. He nodded sadly.

"Well, I know someone who can take it off! Well not exactly the person, but the clan!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Karu clan."

"They can really take it off?"

"Yeah. Who knows, you might meet one."

"Rival! We must get to the village to take the Chuunin exams!" yelled Gai, "We need to show our youthfulness!"

Frost turned her attention to Gai. "Did you say Chuunin Exams?" she asked. They all nodded.

"And you are all from the Leaf Village I can see. Do you mind if I accompany you to the village?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto noticed how her eyes shown when she was happy. Her eyes also had the same loneliness that he had. He was starting to admire her.

_**She's cute too**_, the Kyuubi told him.

_Yeah…wait, what? Don't tell me you like her too! Uh, I mean, you like her!_

_**She's feisty. I like feisty females. Won't take shit from anybody. Not me, not you. Besides, that tail is so FLUFFY!**_

_Tail? What tail? _Naruto asked.

_**Nothing, I said nothing.**_

_Okay, but I'm on to you Furball!_

_**Furball?**_ Kyuubi growled, _**I'll kill you! You brat!**_

Kyuubi was thrashing against his cage. Naruto was very amused. Who knew the great nine tailed fox could get so mad over one word?

_Bye! _He yelled as he left his mind. When he was back in the outside world, everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You okay there Naruto? You were gone for 5 minutes." Tenten pointed out. He was about to say something when Frost cut him off.

"He's fine. Just thinking. So can I come?"

Hinata saw Naruto's eyes shown with admiration for the girl and she was jealous.

_Why doesn't he look at me like that?_ She thought angrily, _I've known him longer than her! He just met her! She'll ruin my plans of getting together with him if he comes with us!_

"Very well, Frost. You can come with—" Gai started.

"NO!" yelled Hinata.

Everyone looked at her startled.

"Hinata, is there a problem?" Kurenai asked.

"N-no Kurenai-sensei." She said quietly.

"I can come?" Frost asked excitedly.

"Yes, you may come." Said Kakashi, "But you have to talk to the Hokage."

"YES!" she yelled.

So with that, they set towards the village with a sulking Hinata and jealous Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is BUTT! 34 more chapters to go. Oh, the horror.<strong>


End file.
